The Legend of Zelda: The Tale of Two Heroes
by adam148
Summary: This is a continuation of my story. Which is a continuation of the Wind Waker arc. My summaries usually suck, but apparently the story is good, so read and review. Please? Rated T for blood and possible language.
1. Chapter 1

_Here it is, the first chapter of the new story: enjoy. Also, if you want to know what's going on, read the other two stories, I can't be bothered to update you with what happened (there's far too much)._

_"'May I help you?'_

'_We'll be asking the questions old man. Who are you?'_

'_Yu.'_

_No, not me, you,'_

'_Yes, I'm Yu,'_

'_Just answer the damn questions; who are you?'_

'_I have told you,_

'_Are you deaf?'_

'_No, Yu is blind,'_

'_I'm not blind, you blind,'_

'_That's what I just said,'_

'_You just said what?'_

'_I did not say what, I said Yu,'_

'_That's what I'm asking you,'_

'_And Yu is answering-'_

'_SHUT UP! You,'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Not you, him! What's your name?'_

'_Mi.'_

'_Yes, you!'_

'_I am Mi,'_

'_He's Mi, and I'm Yu,'" _– Master Yu, Carter and Mi, Rush Hour 3

Link's Story: Chapter One: The Story begins anew

As the rain hammered down outside, Link paced around the cabana, the tome entitled, "_The Legend of Zelda_" lying open on the table. He was deliberating the possibility that his father had ever been a hero, because Link knew him as a loser and a jerk.

Sheik had given up trying to calm him down and was moving all the sharp objects into the sewer so Link didn't try and kill himself (I don't know why, the guy can survive a fifty foot drop with a sword through his chest (it has happened)).

Link muttered to himself, "I don't get it, he was never a hero, he ran off with my mother when I was five, didn't even say a proper goodbye, does 'See ya kiddo' even count as a sentence,"

He sat down, and re-read the first chapter of his father's section of the book, as the world outside flooded.

* * *

Arn's Story: Chapter One: "If you want things done right, don't ask the guy with the harpoon at your throat"

_Ten years ago._

Twenty-two years old, Arn, a resident of Outset Island, attempted to parry Orca's lunge and dive for his exposed potbelly.

Orca, anticipating the move (which had been attempted twenty times in the last fifteen minutes), hooked his harpoon under the sword, disarming Arn, slashing forwards and upwards.

Arn hit the door with a deep slash up the left side of his face.

* * *

His wife, Abigail, heard the thud, and ran to the door, opening it.

Arn flopped to the floor, exhausted. Abigail glared at Orca, "Dad, you didn't have to pummel him!"

Arn groaned, and raised an arm in the air, "Don't worry, I'm mostly bleeding internally,"

Orca cleared his throat and grumbled, "He wouldn't have been pummelled if he'd paid attention to what I was doing, his own son pays more attention than he does,"

There was a banging as Sturgeon beat the base of his staff on the floor and shouted,

Abigail looked up, her long black hair flowing behind her head, "Sorry Uncle Sturgeon!" she shouted,

* * *

All the racket had attracted the attention of the islands younger residents.

Five-year-old Link popped his head around the doorframe, but was pushed forward by eleven-year-old Sue-Belle.

Zill and Joel, only two- and three-years-old respectively, were too young to go out, and were woken up by the racket.

Link glanced at Sue-Belle, "I love my family," he said sarcastically.

All Link knew was that Sue-Belle was his great-uncle's granddaughter, and was one of the few members of the family on the maternal side that he actually liked.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Arn was snoozing, lying on a branch of a tree (a branch that in seven years would save the life of a certain pirate).

The 'gulls glided over the island, calling to each other.

Soon the sound of a huge bird cawing woke Arn, and caused him to crash to the forest floor.

He ran to the edge of the forest and saw a huge helmeted bird, the Helmaroc King, plummet down towards a ship.

Cannon fire could be heard as the ship opened fire, but it was seemingly futile, as the giant bird was soon followed by hundreds of smaller Rocs.

Arn leapt to his feet, filled with a sudden urge to help, which was weird.

He ran past Orca's house, where he ran straight into Abigail.

Abigail had also seen the commotion, and grabbed two harpoons and a sword.

"Come on, we have to help!" she shouted at him, passing him the sword and running to a boat.

Arn followed, completely confused. In all the years he had known Abigail, she had never once mentioned fighting skill.

* * *

Link's Story

Link stopped reading, now that he'd read this, he remembered what had happened.

The ship was more familiar than he realised.

_OK, hope you like the first chapter of the new story. Whadda ya think?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here it is: Chapter Two. Read on._

_"Me fail English? That's unpossible!"_ – Ralph, The Simpsons,

Link's Story: Chapter Two: Ready? Set? Go… or not,

Sheik had climbed out of the fireplace to find Link sleeping, a thin trail of drool hanging out of his mouth, just touching the open book.

She gently pulled the book out from under Link's face, and looked at the chapter he had been reading.

Before she could start reading though, a sudden chill stole its way into the room.

Her breath condensed into steam.

Pulling the door open, Sheik saw the sea freeze, right before her eyes.

The rain had stopped, to be replaced with powdery snow.

* * *

Suddenly a gust of wind blew through the cabana, blowing out the candles.

Link, true to form, slept right through it.

Knowing they couldn't spend the night in a cold cabana, as it was impossible to know what would happen overnight, Sheik grabbed Link from below his armpits and dragged him from his chair.

Link woke up, and Sheik, her arms straining from his weight, was glad to let him drop.

"Ow," Link groaned from the floor, then he hopped up, "What's up?"

Sheik didn't say anything, she just pointed outside,

Link nodded, his face serious, and he grabbed the book and a key from its hook.

* * *

Outside, Link led Sheik to a large wooden box. He put the key into a keyhole in a door in the side and walked into a room far larger than the outside would suggest.

Closing the door behind them, Link and Sheik ran up to the large console in the centre of the room, and powered up the machine.

The roar of engines could be heard as this machine, the Chronostar, vanished.

* * *

Sheik said, "The chapter you were reading, can I read it?"

Link nodded and passed the book to Sheik. She opened it to the page Link had fallen asleep on, and read aloud.

* * *

Arn's Story: Chapter Two: A Rescue

Arn and Abigail used the oars in the small canoe to make their way towards the large ship.

As the Rocs flew overhead, Arn began to realise how stupid this plan was. He wasn't any good with a sword. He lost against his own son when playing hide-and-seek.

But, no time for that now, they were almost there.

* * *

Sneaking on to the ship was easy, Arn and Abigail climbed up the anchor chain.

Hoisting themselves on deck fronted them with a group of seven individuals. Six of them were male of varying height, while the seventh was a tall woman with short brown hair, similar in style with Tetra's, and a red jacket similar to that of the cowardly captain of the SS. Linebeck.

When she saw Arn and Abigail she shouted, "Don't just stand there! Fight!"

Arn and Abigail snapped into battle position. Arn gripped his sword, and started hacking and slashing at the nearest Rocs.

Abigail was a little more tactful, and judged her attacks before making a move. She decapitated one, two, three Kargarocs in a series of accurate attacks.

The group of Pirates attacked with knives, cutlasses, swords and guns.

* * *

Pretty soon, the deck was littered with the corpses of Rocs and Kargarocs, which soon poofed out of existence, leaving only the gigantic Helmaroc King to fight.

However, the Helmaroc King was a little more intelligent than the other birds, and realised when it was beaten, and flew away. Rather quickly.

"Cowardly bird!" shouted the Pirate Lady, brandishing her cutlass at it, before calming down, and walking over to Arn and Abigail and shaking each of their hands, before congratulating them for their good work, "Thanks for that, any longer and we'd have been bird food,"

Arn leaned back and put his arms over his head, "No problem, glad we could help,"

Abigail smiled, and then glanced at the opening cabin door, "Who's the kid?" she said, as a small girl, the same age as Link, stepped into the open.

The Pirate Lady glanced at the girl, "That's my daughter, Tetra. I am Captain Felicia, and this is my crew," she gestured at the other pirates, "As you can see, not the best fighters,"

She looked at Arn, "You fight with the ferocity of a master swordsman, yet you have very little skills,"

"I figure, it's either fight as hard as you can, or be killed to death," chuckling at what he thought he said was funny, which it wasn't, not really,

Abigail cleared her throat, "Well, we have to get home, we have two kids and we can't leave them alone for two seconds really,"

Just then, a screeching was heard overhead.

* * *

The Helmaroc King had flown in a large arc, sneaking up on them at the last second.

It dived down to the deck and grabbed Abigail and Felicia in its talons, before pounding its wings and skidaddling outta there.

Arn ran to the rail, winding himself, all the while shouting his wife's name, while her screams faded into the distance.

* * *

Link's Story

Sheik turned the page, to find… nothing; the story was blank for an entire chapter.

She looked up at Link, "What happened here?" she asked, pointing at the blank pages,

"I wondered that myself, then I figured it out, it's a chapter that has yet to be written, as the person experiencing it is otherwise inconvenienced," Link replied,

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that it's either by my mother or Ganondorf, and my father isn't as dead as I thought,"

"So, what are we going to do?" Sheik asked, looking up at him,

"Only thing we can do," Link said, looking up at her, "I know I'm gonna regret this, but we have to bring back Ganon,"

_Whaoh. Words you'd never expect to hear from any hero really._


	3. Link's Chapter 3

_OK, second chapter of today. This is Link's first individual chapter. So expect, something! Also, this has to be one of the longer chapters that I've written._

_"We have received, literally, some emails,"_ – Jeremy Clarkson,

"_The Arsehole Trap – clears an average-sized town of arseholes in just a single day!"_ – DIY Dentistry and Other Alarming Inventions, Andy Riley,

Link's Story: Chapter Three: An Alarming Turn of Events

Sheik just gaped, "Why would you want to bring him back, he's already tried to kill you twice!?"

"Yeah, but this time, I'm in a position of power for two reasons, one, I have the Triforce that he desperately desires, and I'm the one with the only things that can bring him back," Link replied, tapping the back of his right hand, "These three flames, the Dark Rites" _(as I found out they were called) _"Are my bargaining tool, they are the only things that can bring him back,"

"Yeah, except that you're forgetting the other thing, you have the Rites, but what's to stop him killing you and taking what you have and taking over the world?"

"Curiosity. He'll want to know why we revived him, and what we wanted him to do. He's given life, and we get information. And if he even thinks about considering trying to kill us, we'll threaten to return him back into ashes," Link replied,

"Once again, you're forgetting something important," Sheik said, "That happened hundreds of years ago, because of the accelerated time stream surrounding us that formed New Hyrule from the islands, his ashes will have been blown into the wind ages ago,"

"And that's why we're going back to the day we killed him," Link said,

Then the Chronostar lurched unexpectedly,

* * *

Link checked the console, to find that the Chronostar had changed course, heading not for the Forsaken Fortress on the day he'd been killed, but at a location known as the Palace of the Four Sword, at some unknown point in time.

* * *

The Chronostar fell from the sky of a bright world. The Sacred Realm.

It hurtled towards the ruins of a large pyramid that seemingly radiated power, and bashed through the eastern side, opening into a palace.

As Link opened the door, he felt a blast of god-like energy burst into the Chronostar, and both he and Sheik were blasted out of consciousness.

* * *

When he woke up, Link felt the (for him anyway) unnatural sense that he wasn't what he had been born as.

Looking at himself, he saw he was, once again, female, and, this time, covered in white fur. She had powerful hind legs, and the ears that showed she'd been turned into a humanoid rabbit.

Standing up, she looked at Sheik and said, "Aw, come on, how come I'm always the one who's transformed?"

Sheik, obviously, hadn't transformed, "Where are we?"

"The Sacred Realm, at a guess," Link looked down at herself, "Well at least I still have clothes, speech and I can use weapons,"

"Yeah, I suppose that's a blessing," Sheik said, "So, this is the place where the Triforce was formed? Interesting,"

Link looked down at the back of her left paw, where the Triforce glowed brightly, then said, "Come on, might as well explore,"

As she stepped out, she was suddenly confronted with four golden beings, the Goddesses.

First there was Din, who quickly transitioned to her Hylian form. Next to her were Nayru, Farore, and one of the more recent additions to the team, Lynn, Goddess of Darkness, who all changed to their Hylian forms. Lynn's hair had changed from when Link and Sheik had last seen her, it was now much longer, and a very dark brown.

"Hi guys," Link said, standing up,

"Why are you a rabbit?" Lynn asked, "And female?"

Link had to think about this, "Well, a few years ago I would have said because the gods hate me, but now I think that the Universe likes to put me in a skirt,"

"Well it is a good look for you, what with the long blonde hair, the female bits and the rabbit form," Lynn said,

"Yeah, funny, just put me back to normal," Link said irritably,

* * *

Later when the Goddesses (excepting Sheik) had returned Link to normal, giving him a pearl, which contained the magic that had changed Link into Rabbit Link.

As Link and Sheik trekked through the Palace of the Four Sword, Link was feeling better. He hadn't been through a temple or a dungeon in a while, and wondered what was at the end.

Then he had a thought, "Hang on, if the Sacred Realm gives people the form of their soul, why was I a girl rabbit?"

Sheik stopped to think about it, "Well, I suppose either the Universe is saying you should have been female (doubtful), or that your soul is tender, like a rabbit's, and that the Universe likes to see you in a skirt, but that's just because it's so damn funny,"

Link decided to change the subject before she started laughing at him, "Haven't you noticed the distinct lack of monsters in this palace?"

"Well, that's because of the distinct lack of evil in the Sacred Realm. This place has been untouched since one of your descendents killed Ganon here," Sheik said,

Link stared at her, "Where did you learn that?"

"You're not the only one who reads,"

Link dropped the subject.

* * *

At the top of the Palace, Link and Sheik found an empty room, devoid of anything, except a sword in a pedestal, and a mirror with a dark tint to it.

Link inspected the sword before even considering touching it. He knew the consequences of such actions.

After further inspection, Link had found out quite a bit about the items in the room.

As the name of the palace suggested, the sword was the Four Sword, and, as Link already knew, it split your soul into four equal parts (as had been the case on previous occasions), although some accounts say you can hone it to rend your soul into more than four. The mirror was the legendary Dark Mirror, which had been known to create a dark reflection of one's soul on countless occasions.

Luckily, Link had a counter, raising the Mirror Shield so he didn't look into it; he destroyed the mirror with a sword, preventing the mirror from creating a negative version of anyone ever again.

A shard of the mirror skittered across the room and lodged itself between the Four Sword and it's pedestal, before sinking deep within the blade.

Link, finally satisfied, motioned for Sheik to stand back, and gripped the hilt of the Four Sword.

* * *

He felt as if a blade had shot through his very core, and was slicing him to pieces. He felt his vision split, so soon he was looking at the sword from several different angles. And staring at himself from most of them.

Eventually, his vision had returned, and, looking around, he had found the Four Sword had separated him into more than four.

First there was a red clothed one, who was identical to him in almost everyway. Next to him was a girl in the blue clothes, and next to her was a weedier, more academic version of Link, wearing purple clothes. Next was a version of Link wearing completely white, and seemingly more muscular than Link was. He had the look of someone determined to save the day.

After him was a Link dressed in yellow. He had the look of a reluctant leader. One who would lead but didn't choose to.

Then we reach Link #7. Through the shard of the Dark Mirror, a dark version of Link had been born. It showed a rather negative version of Link, but not evil. Rather, it was a version of Link who was rather more mischievous. This was a Link who'd lived through hardship his entire life, and adapted to the harsh conditions. He was also a thief. But we probably shouldn't worry about that.

Each Link said simultaneously, "Well, that's not good,"

_No, it ain't._


	4. Link's Chapter 4

"_That burrito went right through me. I must go file a report with the great white round one!"_ – Jorgen von Strangle, Fairly Odd Parents,

Link's Story: Chapter Four: "I think someone took Split Personality Disorder far too literally when they came up with this!"

"Well, I can't call all of you Link, can I just give you nicknames?" Sheik asked, looking from one Link to another,

Each Link shrugged simultaneously. Sheik took that as a "Go for it,"

She pointed first to the Link dressed in green (regular Link), "I'll call you Link, because you look normal," she moved her finger to the Link dressed in red, "You'll be Red, and you'll be Blue," she said, pointing at the female Link dressed in blue, "We can't call you Purple, so Vio will have to do," she said to the weedy Link in purple.

She stopped to take a breath, and then pointed at the heroic Link in white, "We'll call you, um-"

He stopped her, then saying in an extremely annoying heroic (according to him) voice, "I would much prefer to be called Link, if you please, I am, after all the most heroic of us all,"

Sheik smacked him in the eye, "Shaddup, I'm just going to call you Captain Idiot now,"

Captain Idiot sat down in a huff,

"Now, moving on," Sheik continued, pointing at the Yellow Link, "You'll be Yellow, and you," She paused, finger pointing at the Dark Link, "You'll just be Dark Link, because we're used to that,"

* * *

"Now, we need a plan," Sheik said, talking to Link,

Blue raised her hand,

"Yes Blue?" Sheik asked, looking at Blue,

"Well, now there's more of us, shouldn't we just head to the Chronostar, make our way to the night we killed Ganon, resurrect him, then gang up on him if he tries to kill any of us," Blue explained,

"I like your plan, but I don't think I can deal with all you Links in the Chronostar, can you put yourselves back into one Link until we get there?" Sheik asked,

The Links looked at each other, and then raised their copy of the Four Sword up at the same time. In a flash, there was just one Link in the room, in his green clothes.

He looked at Sheik, "Let's go,"

Then he ran for the stairs, Sheik close behind.

* * *

As they headed down to the Chronostar, Sheik asked a question that had been bugging her, "Aren't you concerned that when your soul was separated one of the pieces was a girl?"

Link stopped and looked at her, "To be honest, I was expecting it. I figured at least one of them would have been female, due to all the stupid transformations I've had to deal with. Now my soul has been separated once, that should be a less likely scenario," as he finished he continued down the stairs,

"So if you transform from now on, you should stick in a male form, while Blue will change into a female version of said transformation?"

"Unless it's into a female-only race, like the Gerudo, then all of us will transform,"

"Thanks for clearing that up," Sheik paused, then asked another question, "Why do you think the Chronostar brought us here?"

Link stopped to consider this, "Well, I suppose the Chronostar thought it would be a good time to claim the sword,"

Sheik looked confused, "Do you really believe that?"

"To be honest? No, I don't, I'd say that the time stream needs me to have the sword; otherwise it wouldn't have tried," Link continued down the stairs,

* * *

When they reached the Chronostar, Link set a course back to the Cabana.

"Hang on, why are we going back to the cabana?" Sheik asked,

"Well, I think it's because you locked a lot of my stuff (useful stuff) under the cabana, like the Master Sword, among other items, we're going back to get 'em, especially the Master Sword because it's one of two items that can destroy Ganon, and the only one that has destroyed him thus far, the other being the Four Sword, which has yet to actually be forged in our timeline," Link told her,

The Chronostar hurtled through time.

* * *

Later, Link and Sheik were walking out onto the cold rock of the Forsaken Fortress.

Suddenly Sheik stopped. Link turned to look at her, "Hey, what's up?"

She looked at him, "Well, I suppose I'm just reminiscing. Today was the day I gave you the Silver Arrows. It's also the day we almost lost Aveil and Mikau. I suppose it's still painful," she smiled weakly, "Also, at this point in time, we've known each other for about a week. If it weren't for you, I'd've never found out who I was, or how important I am to the Universe, and I'd still be running from the world," she looked up at him, "Thanks,"

Link looked up at the sky, then said, "Remember the night we met, where you'd tried to run away, and I promised to look after you?" he looked back at her, "I've been keeping that promise ever since, because you are the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me, and all I want is to keep you safe," and at that, he kissed her.

As he stepped back after it, Sheik looked completely stunned, and then returned his kiss.

* * *

After spending several minutes in their embrace, they heard their own voices. Looking out to sea, they saw Linebeck's ship making it's way through the smaller rock formations around the island,

Ducking into the entrance of the fortress, Link and Sheik watched as the younger versions of themselves and their friends arrived to face Ganondorf.

Then they heard a noise behind them.

* * *

Behind them was a very large Darknut. It held a round shield and a broadsword that ended with a trademark upcurl. It lifted the sword over its head and swung towards Link and Sheik.

Sheik flipped over the sword as Link dodged to the side, then ran behind the Darknut and sliced at it, causing a piece of it's armour to fall to the ground.

Soon, the Darknut fell to the ground, and died. Link and Sheik looked outside, and saw that Younger Them had moved on to fight Ganondorf's minions.

Figuring they had about an hour until the fight with Ganondorf, Link and Sheik made their way up the side of the Forsaken Fortress (NINJA POWAAAAAAAAHHH!) to watch the fight, they had to know when to get the ashes.

* * *

As they got there, they looked through a window and they saw Ganondorf drop his twin swords, and vanish.

Then Sheik remembered something, "Link?"

"Yup,"

"Doesn't Ganondorf switch to giant pig mode and come up the side of the building?"

Link's expression was that of 'I'm a bigger idiot than I thought I was,' and then he turned, and looked directly behind him, to see a very large pig creature staring directly at him,

"Sheik?"

"Yeah?"

"I would suggest not moving, as he's looking right at us,"

Sheik froze, not even breathing.

Ganon sniffed, then ripped the roof of the building off, and began attacking the younger heroes,

When the person who would soon become Lynn was thrown away from the fight, Link jumped up and grabbed his collar, before dropping him lightly onto the path.

The he shouted to Sheik, "We'd better move, otherwise they'll see us,"

He and Sheik jumped to the bottom of the fortress, ready to collect Ganon's ashes.

* * *

Ashes were falling like snow, and as the kids made their way down the fortress, Link collected the ashes in an empty bottle, and then both he and Sheik ran to the Chronostar on a course to the Cabana. Unfortunately, the Cabana it went to was three years ahead of the day they just left, so it wasn't underwater yet, and there wasn't a single continent yet.

Still, no matter, it left an area in the middle of the ocean where no one would see the King of Darkness reborn.

* * *

Link placed the jar on one of the stepping-stones in the middle of the pool. Activating the power of the three flames, he directed their power towards the bottle.

The bottle smashed as the ashes burned. Then they fell again. Ganon wasn't back.

Then the Four Sword activated.

_Love is in the air, so was Ganon, but he isn't coming back for some reason._


End file.
